Brides and bells
by gensoryuu
Summary: He was looking forward to their wedding... That is, if she showed up...


**An updated story and a one-shot…. I'm awesome. Anyway, get to reading.**

…**...**

Silky lace draped across the ceiling, they were white, but tinted in the Uchihas' colors. Beautiful bells hung in the air, almost draping to the petal-laden ground. The groom stood at the end of the building, in his place at the preacher's side. He was waiting for his bride to take hers. They had been through so much, his manipulative family, her overprotective friends and sensei, and many spurned suitors. Braving the crowd of faces seemed like such a small thing to make her his for good.

Yet, as more and more time passed, he felt worry and began to fret on what may be going on. What if she didn't really want him? Those thoughts were never common in the Uchiha's head. The doors were opened at the end of the hall and his fears were banished. He turned to greet his love and take her hand. Shook flooded his system as his vision beheld not his lovely pinkette but the pale face of his best man.

Fear was born anew is his gut.

…...

Sakura felt beautiful, the dress she wore made her look as though she stepped from heaven. It draped in loops down her chest in a sash-like style. A bold bow tied at her waist, the rest seemed to trail behind her. The veil covered her face, white roses laced into the material. Yes, she felt beautiful, but she was nervous. She couldn't shake it, that's why, when she was handed a glass of wine to calm her nerves, she drank it without question.

The liquid was too bitter going down; there was something wrong. It was then she made the chilling discovery; she didn't recognize the one who had handed her it. She looked to them only to find her vision blurry and unfocused; she collapsed to the ground. She was vaguely aware of being lifted and moved.

Then all she saw was darkness.

…...

Itachi's first thought when he was told she was gone was that she had run. He was sorely surprised by his need to chase her down and show her where she belonged. Perhaps more then once. When he noticed things upset in the room she had vanished from though… He began to become angry; this was not the scene of her willingly leaving him.

An empty wine glass on the floor drew his attention; there were a few drops on the flooring and a tiny pool in the glass itself. Someone had drunk from it. Picking it up, he lifted it to his nose sniffing delicately. Though his sense of smell did not outmatch the Inuzuka clan, it was strong. The smell of wine was overpowering but underneath was the scent of a strong drug. A benzodiazepine or a barbiturate perhaps…

It didn't matter though, someone had taken her, drugged her. He was sure when he found her she would be confused. If he was going to spare this kidnapers life it depended on her condition. Yet, somehow, he didn't feel very merciful today.

…...

Her head felt awful, pain shoot through her body as she lifted herself. Though judging by whatever it was they gave her that was the least of her worries. They had slipped something in the wine, by the overly bitter flavor she was led to believe it was barbiturate. Didn't they know they could have killed her with the dosage of the drug and alcohol in her system? The medical side of her screamed at their idiotic actions.

The kunoichi side of her told her that may have been their intention. A very chilling thought indeed, but why would they move her to a new location? There must be something different here, another reason that she couldn't yet grasp. However, she knew one thing… Her captors were fools, they had left her untied and unwatched. Yet, as she tried to move, the pain in her muscles became intense.

She gasped as she realized the reason for their lack of planning. Thin wires were incasing her every limb, cutting into the skin as she moved. They were damn near invisible and hurt like hell. She ceased to move and wished for her husband to be.

"Itachi…."

…...

No one dared to go against his orders as he commanded the search, and in their hearts, they knew they wouldn't argue anyway. He was so flustered and eager to hunt her down that he had forgotten to change out of the black suit. He moved in it as if he were wearing the toughest of armor and the most comfortable of fabrics. When they found a trail, he was already halfway down it.

…...

She looked up as two figures entered the room, one very feminine and the other obviously not. The man bent down to her face level, pulling her closer by the cutting cables.

"May I truly have her sister?"

The small girl grinned, and nodded.

"Yes, and I will keep Itachi, this plan cannot fail."

The girl couldn't have been more then twelve; she was wearing what seemed to be a cult robe, which upon farther examination, matched her brothers. She really wished she just had one fist lose from their binds.

"I will go and seduce him at the gates, have fun brother dearest."

…...

Itachi arrived at the outer gate of what seemed to be a small compound; he was greeted by what looked to be the most horribly preformed Genjutsu he had ever come across.

"Hey big boy…"

He didn't have time for this. Was he going to fight a little girl? There was a brush of a hand against his chest.

**Whack!**

Apparently, the great Uchiha Itachi was not above punching little girls who touched him.

Moving on….

…...

He was getting closer and she couldn't move away. This was downright embarrassing! There wasn't even any chakra in his technique! He had to set it while she was out cold for God's sake! How did she even fall into those idiots trap? She would lean away but the cords around her neck would more then likely sever her head.

"Oh? You like it that much?"

Eww, he was slobbering on her neck, which was completely disgusting!

'_Itachi you better get me the hell out of here!'_

Speak of the devil. The angry Uchiha appeared in the doorway and ripped him away. She heard him land with a crunch; the wires fell from her not a second later. They kissed with a passion after he freed her. She wiped the saliva off her neck on Naruto's tuxedo when he got there. The man cringed but said nothing.

They headed back towards the church.

…...

The ceremony was hurried along by Itachi ( fearing more ill will ) and sealed with a breathtaking kiss.

Their honeymoon was an eventful one.

…**... **

**Well that's done with, review! Tah Tah! **


End file.
